Los otros amores de Candy
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Porque el amor existe en todo el universo... Pequeños cortos ;
1. Un corazón pequeñito

**Un corazón pequeñito... ¡Aunque no tan chiquititito!**

Parece que fuera ayer... Llegué, ya no recuerdo cómo, pero llegué y todos me quisieron al instante. Fue un nuevo comenzar para mí: probablemente todos digan que alguien como yo merecía estar solo toda su vida, pero yo creo que alguien como yo necesita siempre, como todos, un poco de compañía y sinceros sentimientos.

Sí, todos me querían, pero yo me enamoré mucho, si así se le puede llamar a ese sentimiento, de una niña de profundos ojos enormes y cabello lacio y oscuro. Muy linda, me correspondió casi al instante y me hizo realmente feliz. Pero todo tiene su final: ella terminó enamorándose de alguien más parecido a ella y me dejó, para irse en busca de su felicidad. Me dejó como al inicio, como antes de ingresar a este Hogar: solo, completamente solo.

Pero casi al segundo entre que ella me dejó y yo asimilé mi realidad, unos ojos verdes me sonrieron con una sinceridad y un amor que jamás he vuelto a encontrar en otra persona, ni siquiera en su propia familia: eran unos ojos que no he podido, ni podré olvidar nunca. Y fue ahí, desde ese instante, que comencé a ser feliz, porque ella prometió velar por mi felicidad.

Pasamos tantas penurias juntos... Esos que nunca la amaron y que probablemente jamás sabrán lo que es amar, a pesar de que ella es lo suficientemente noble como para quererlos, la hicieron sufrir mucho. Pero apareció en su vida alguien que la hizo dejarme de lado un poquito, pero sólo un poquititito. Al inicio, debo reconocer, me sentí terriblemente celoso... Pero luego entendí cuánto la amaba y que el corazón humano puede amar de muchas maneras. Es un corazón pequeñito, aunque no tan chiquititito, en comparación al corazón de Dios. Pero tiene tantas habitaciones que todos los hombres y criaturas del mundo pueden entrar sin estar incómodos dentro.

Me tocó la prueba más terrible un día que se suponía era de fiesta: mi niña de los ojos verdes salió y me dejó porque iba a un juego con su amado. Yo me quedé porque me dijo que era un poco peligroso y yo no tenía la edad suficiente. Sin embargo, no estuve tranquilo: días antes había salido a pasear con él y regresó muy asustada... Mis temores se confirmaron: el joven, ese bello joven, había muerto. Sé que fui de ayuda, de auxilio para su corazón, pero no fue suficiente... Tardaría mucho en sanar ese corazón que en ella es, sin dudas, ligeramente más grandecito.

¡Y llegó la ayuda que necesitaba! Un joven muy apuesto, que a mí se me antojaba parecido al angelito muerto, le hizo ver que la vida debe continuar cuando uno sufre una pérdida, porque es el mejor homenaje para esa persona. Creo que ella nunca pudo olvidarlo... era muy galante y apuesto... Tiempo después, la mandaron a estudiar muuuy lejos. Yo escuché desde algún lugar alejado, y comencé a llorar porque sentí que sería el adiós... Me iba a quedar solo nuevamente.

¡Pero no fue así! Mi dulce caramelito se las ingenió para hacerme ingresar a su colegio sin que hicieran muchas preguntas. ¡Oh, tooooodooooooooo lo que aprendí ahí! Desde ese día me sentí verdaderamente refinado. Es cierto, no vivía con los otros muchachos y tampoco me hablaban. Pero había alguien que me quería mucho, tanto como el joven que se parecía al angelito: al principio pensé que era medio arrogante, porque se burlaba de mi caramelito, y generalmente me ignoraba como el resto. Sin embargo, cuando venía de visita a mi lugar, platicaba conmigo y me entonaba una melodía muy dulce, aunque debo reconocer que era ligeramente triste.

Vi emocionado que mi niña adoptaba un nuevo matiz de verde en esos hermosos ojos cada vez que hablaba con ese joven, y salté de la felicidad al comprobar que en los azules de él se observaba el mismo brillo. Pero para mi terror, un día, él me visitó y habló en tono de despedida. Sinceramente creí que huía: a mi princesita la habían encerrado días antes por una trampa malintencionada. Pero me contó que le había dicho adiós tocando mi canción favorita y me dejó un pequeño regalito. Entendí que se iba pensando en su bienestar.

Pasamos tantas penurias luego de eso... Ella lo amaba y decidió irse del colegio también. Con dificultad, llegamos a nuestra casa en medio de una nevada. Todo pasó tan rápido luego, que no recuerdo lo que ocurrió. Sólo sé que mi mayor temor se hizo realidad al poco tiempo que llegamos a nuestro Hogar.

Ya una vez, cuando sus antiguos parientes malos amenazaron con hacerme daño, ella había intentado dejarme lejos, pero no lo logró. Ahora decidía hacerse enfermera y no podía llevarme, porque era algo más serio: hubiera estudiado yo también, había aprendido mucho de geografía, física, literatura, cuando estaba en el colegio, porque siempre la vigilaba en silencio, desde fuera de las aulas. Por eso, decidí estar completamente presentable para ella desde el día anterior: jamás lo había intentado, pero era urgente lograrlo. Me di un baño a la luz de la luna, esperanzado en que viéndome tan lindo entendería que yo la amaba mucho y que no quería dejarla enfrentarse sola con el mundo.

Pero ella no me entendió: corrí y corrí detrás de su máquina enorme que la alejaba de mí. Yo lloraba: ya era más grande, pero no me interesaba que me viera llorar. Mi corazón pequeñito se rompió cuando vi desaparecer el tren... Pero nunca dejé de esperarla... porque jamás he dejado de amarla...

No sé por qué recuerdo estas cosas justamente hoy, la verdad es que siendo una fecha tan linda debería reír, pero mis ojitos se han llenado de lágrimas. Ese último recuerdo fue el más duro para mí, porque me enseñó que hasta mi Candy puede ser capaz de herir, aunque no voluntariamente. Pero su capacidad de reflexionar y amar es lo que la ha llevado a vivir esta nueva felicidad en su vida.

Ya hemos colocado el árbol y los adornos. Archie, Annie, Patty, Tom y los hijos más grandes de Pony trajeron muchos regalos, aunque no tantos como los de Terry Grandchester, es decir, mi amigo, el músico, y los del señor William, ¡que he entendido resultó ser el joven que se parecía tanto a mi angelito rubio!

Mi niña de los ojos verdes acaba de llamarme por mi nombre y he ido corriendo. Me ha preguntado que por qué lloraba: siempre tan atenta a mis sentimientos. Lo único que he hecho es darle un beso en su mejilla y ella ha comenzado a reír. Es bello saber que su risa de niña no ha cambiado con el tiempo.

Hubiera querido dar regalos yo también. Por eso traje a la fiesta lo que más me gusta y en lo que soy un experto recolector: unas enormes y dulces castañas. Todos mis hermanitos y hermanitas las están abriendo, y aunque esa no era la idea, me las están dando a mí para comerlas. Jijiji, creo que en el fondo yo deseaba ahorrarme ese trabajito.

La hermana María acaba de hacer un brindis por Nochebuena, deseando la felicidad para todos. A mi niña la veo un poco inquieta: faltan aún dos personas muy especiales que ya enviaron sus obsequios y que prometieron venir a vernos... Oh, la puerta se ha abierto y uno de ellos ha llegado. Ha corrido como si aún tuviera seis años y se le ha colgado del cuello. De veras que se nota que lo ama mucho, aunque no como yo pensara en su momento...

Yo, que he visto venir y partir a muchos niños como Annie, Tom, Jimmy, y mi propia Candy, jamás dudé que ella llegaría a ser feliz. La puerta vuelve a abrirse y esta vez sí que ha descubierto la manera de trasladarse sin caminar, porque ante todos estaba un momento al lado de su amigo y luego ya estaba siendo abrazada con mucho afecto.

La veo ahora rodeada de sus amigos, en nuestro nuevo Hogar de Ponny, en este que acaba de recibir al amor de su vida... y comprendo que cumplí mi promesa: Annie me dejó a ella para que me cuidara, pero creo que yo logré hacer lo mismo, pero en sentido inverso. Ahora mi niña de los ojos verdes es tan feliz como ella me ha hecho desde el día en que su hermana me dejó a su cuidado. Sé que el amor de su vida la va a hacer muy feliz...

Los dejo con la curiosidad, no puedo contarles más... Es mejor que sea ella quién les diga a quién ama su corazón en este momento.

Sólo les puedo decir, que una pequeña, aunque no chiquititita parte de el es ocupada por este tímido y coqueto coatí. Porque, mis queridos amigos, yo, soy el pequeño Klin. Ese corazón pequeñito, aunque no tan chiquititito, que siempre ha sido amado por la pequeña pecosa... Su verdadero y único galán, que jamás la ha dejado sola.

**Klin**


	2. La sangre de nuestras venas

**La sangre de nuestras venas**

Ah, Klin, me has quitado muchas frases de la boca, y sin embargo aún tengo tantas cosas por decir... Tengo mucha sabiduría en mis venas y he visto más cosas que tú. Probablemente pienses que soy menos complejo porque ya soy un anciano, pero te equivocas: aún acuden a mí los pequeños, y todavía Candy me pide un consejo... Candy... mi dulce Candy...

Esa frase me lleva a recuerdos pasados hermosos, bellísimos. ¿Sabes, Klin? Antes que tú llegaras yo ganaba en todos los juegos. E incluso ahora que Nieva está aquí, y que muchas veces salta tan alto que los niños tienen que cambiar sus ropitas más seguido, provocando que mis pies crujan aterradoramente, yo sigo ganando...

Sigo ganando... pero en algo más importante que un simple juego de carreras, porque ya no puedo correr, como haces tú... Gané un día en que una pequeña no quiso ser adoptada y se aferró a mí con mucha fuerza; gané un día en que me maquillaron para parecer más viejo; gané un día escuchando una melodía triste, en silencio, venida desde un lugar cercano, y lejano a la vez; gané las muchas veces en que contemplé el horizonte al lado de Candy...

Tal vez... tú has pasado más tiempo con ella de lo que yo he podido, y soy feliz por ello, porque te tiene siempre a su lado. Mi niña siempre te ha tenido a su lado... Como tú dices, eres su pequeño galán... Pero yo comparto con Candy, aunque ella no lo sabe, o tal vez sospeche, la misma sangre en nuestras venas...

¡Oh, la pequeña princesita pecosa viene con un cargamento de adornos! La pequeña princesita... Recuerdo cómo Albert la consoló al morir Anthony... Yo no había podido hacerlo completamente, pero fui su desfogue, ¿sabes? Golpeó fuertemente mi pecho con rabia y eso le fue ayudando. Para cuando él llegó, todo fue pan comido... Lamento ser tan presumido, pero es que cuando se trata de mi pecosa todos los demás quedan de lado... Recuerda quién soy en su vida.

¡Jajaja, acaba de caerse porque Jimmy le tiró una bola de nieve en la carita! Ahora sí que se le verán las pecas más rosaditas... Las pecas... ¡Ah, recuerdo todo lo que me contó a escondidas, un día que nos quedamos solos! Volver a amar es tan difícil, uno tiene tantos miedos... Pero a veces cuando se trata de la misma persona el corazón se vuelve temerario... Eso le pasó y los momentos que ha vivido desde su separación con ese joven que tocó en aquélla ocasión esa melodía tan triste y bella le han pesado terriblemente...

¿A qué hora parará de jugar? Yo estoy esperándola muerto de frío, esperando que me de mi abrigo nuevo, pero ella sigue jugando, ¿la ves? Ah, amigo mío, no cabe duda que el lazo que nos une es indestructible, ¿no lo crees? Yo también me he enfrentado a muchas cosas por ella... Pero la más importante te la contaré al final, ahora déjame disfrutar esta bella vista...

¿Te puedo confesar algo? Te odié un par de veces con verdadero sentimiento. Por tu juventud y facilidad de movimiento podías moverte de un lugar a otro con ella, hasta a Europa te fuiste, ¿así se llama la casa donde estuvieron? Candy dice que es grande y está rodeada de agua. Me asusté tanto al oír a Pony hablar sobre la guerra... Pero te las ingeniaste para salvarla, ¿verdad? Sí, siempre lo he dicho: los animales y las plantas poseen una gran sabiduría...

Llegó un carro, ¿quién será? Oh, es George, el asistente de Albert. Debo confesar que no me cayó bien al principio: siempre queriéndome alejar de Candy... Pero fue gracias a él, en parte, que mi niña alcanzó la felicidad. Si no hubiera asesorado al pequeño Albert, mi princesita pecosa no podría sonreír como lo hace ahora... Te confieso que este final no lo esperaba... pero me alegra mucho que sea feliz al lado del hombre que ama...

Mi Candy, enamorada ahora sí para siempre... Cada centímetro cuadrado de mi piel llora de alegría, de dicha. Si pudiera saltar, saltaría por ellos, si pudiera cantar, cantaría, pero ya estoy muy viejo... Sólo me queda disfrutar a mi niña y esperar a que el momento de la despedida llegue... Pero he de decirle hasta pronto, no adiós. Ella seguirá en el Hogar de Pony, en cada sonrisa de los niños, en cada habitación de la casa, aunque yo no pueda entrar. Y aquí, en mi interior, en mi corazón. En ese corazón anciano que bombea diariamente la sangre de nuestras venas...

Está comenzando a nevar... Yo me sigo muriendo de frío. Ya todos han entrado, menos ella. Ha pedido a su prometido y a su amigo que la esperen dentro y acaba de acercarse a mí. No creo que ella recuerde, pero ese día también nevaba... Creo que todos los días importantes, ya sea por buenos o por malos, de su vida, han ocurrido bajo una nevada. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla, y yo acudo casi instantáneamente. Me acaba de sonreír como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Y ha llegado el momento de contarte. Klin, ya que ella no puede oírnos... Pequeñita... tan linda como una muñeca de ojos tan verdes como el pasto de la Colina en primavera. ¡Lloraba como varoncito! Por todos los medios intenté llamar la atención de Pony y María, pero nada. Tuvo que ser mi Tom quién les avisara... A penas daba unos pasos cuando me conoció como siempre le ha gustado conocerme... No, definitivamente no voy a olvidar ese día nunca... Aún en mi muerte lo tendré presente...

Ay, Klin, ¡déjala en paz! Que haga su experimento, no entiende que eso que desea ponerme no es de mi talla. A mí me divierte verla buscar una solución... con tal que no sea cortarme mis brazos...

Conozco esa mirada... Esos verdes ojitos me dicen que hará lo que más le gusta... sé que va a doler, porque ya no es una niña y pesa mucho, pero me encanta que lo haga, me mantiene vivo. Ah, Candy, cómo decirte que yo soy...

No sé, qué llevó a tus padres a dejarte en mis pies, frente al Hogar, a Nuestro Hogar. Pero creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste recibir de ellos, porque has madurado mucho y ahora sabes valorar los sacrificios. No desesperes por no tener una familia tuya, porque yo nunca dejaré de compartir contigo la sangre que recorre nuestras venas.

No soy como tú, pero gozo tu misma alegría. Hoy es Navidad y todos estamos juntos. Han salido del Hogar a verme, oh, ¡no me hubieras puesto estos angelitos, me voy a sonrojar! Oh, qué bella combinación entre la armónica de Terry, la gaita de Albert y el piano de Annie. Creo que será un verdadero fiestón.

Te quiero mucho, en realidad, te amo, hija mía. Tu sangre humana es diferente a la mía, comenzando por la esencia... pero tenemos un lazo que nadie va a poder romper: soy tu padre y tú mi hija, te vi venir a este mundo y cada vez que nos volvías a visitar me sorprendía con lo mucho que habías crecido... Tal vez esto se parezca más a las historias de los bebés venidos de París y las remolachas... Pero el caso es que no fue que tú me adoptaras como padre: desde el momento en que te colocaron a mis pies, pasaste a compartir mi sangre: la misma que compartes con estos amigos tuyos que te quieren y que también son mis hijos. Porque la sangre de nuestras venas... es el amor que nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

Debo andar bajo en clorofila, jajaja, estoy viendo visiones... Pensé que Albert y Terry estaban peleando, pero se abrazaban para cantar un villancico. Ojalá se pelearan... Así te quedarías conmigo siempre...

No, no te asustes... Los viejos a veces somos un poco egoístas... porque tememos quedarnos solos. Pero no te irás, ¿cierto? Afortunadamente tu novio y tu amigo son los míos también... No te alejarán de mi lado y podré seguir siendo por siempre tu

**Padre Árbol**


	3. Camino sin espinas

**Camino sin espinas**

Probablemente sea la más olvidada de todas las amistades de Candy, y sin embargo, creo yo que ella no podría olvidarme con tanta facilidad. Nos une algo tan maravilloso como el amor que recorre tus venas, Padre Árbol, y esa fidelidad aprehendida que tú conseguiste con ella, Klin. Lo que nos une es algo muy fuerte, tan fuerte como lo que me une al amor de mi vida...

¿Cuándo nací, quién soy? Uy, hay mucho por contar, pero suelo ser lo que llaman una mujer de pocas palabras, así es que no intenten entenderme porque no lo lograrán... Dicen que mi padre fue muy bello y mi madre hermosa... Pero mi amor lo era más... Aún no asimilo que ya no esté a mi lado...

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi el sol... Se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos y yo me estremecí avergonzada, porque era un poco paliducha... Me tomó con delicadeza y aseó con ternura. Finalmente, me llevó a conocer a Candy y sellamos los tres una fecha muy bella... Sí, tú la viste la primera vez, Padre Árbol, pero yo le di una fecha muy especial... Tan similares tú y yo, hermoso árbol. Y a la vez tan diferentes...

Camino sin espinas por el mundo, porque no deseo dañar a nadie. Una vez me hicieron mucho daño y mi amor enfureció al verme tan maltratada... Fue justo ese día... ese maravilloso día.

Gracias a Candy regalo ahora caminos sin espinas por donde voy... Me trajo aquí, a su lado, para que yo me repusiera de mi profundo dolor a la par que ella también lo hacía... Eliza intentó botarme... nunca lo olvidaré. Soy muy comprensiva y sensible, pero cuando me dañan me queda un dejo de tristeza que no puedo acallar... Por eso lloro con facilidad y me debilito totalmente...

Soy mujer de pocas palabras, todo lo contrario de Candy... Pero tengo la dicha de haber amado al que ella también amó... Hay tantas cosas por decir y tanto tiempo para poder hacerlo, pero el recordar me daña y creo que si comenzara terminaría muriendo...

Hoy es Navidad, ¿verdad, Padre Árbol, Klin? Me parece que mi amado nunca gozó de una dicha tan grande... Tal vez por eso Candy se comporta tan extraña hoy: antes de venir a visitarte, Padre Árbol, y de jugar contigo, Klin, vino y me pidió que le enviara un mensaje a mi amado. Sabe que yo puedo verlo aunque no físicamente siempre y supongo que no resistió la tentación de enviar ese mensaje...

Es hora de descansar... Otras como yo suelen irse más tarde a dormir, o simplemente no lo hacen, pero yo necesito esas horas de inactividad para poder estar linda la mañana siguiente... No me culpen por ser tan presumida, es que recuerdo que la mañana que nací mi amado me dijo algo realmente bello, que siempre he de compartir con su niña preferida:

"Eres realmente más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, mi querida...

**Dulce Candy**


	4. La felicidad que da la tristeza

**La felicidad que da la tristeza**

Soy prácticamente una intrusa en este lugar y a la vez tengo muchos más derechos, creo yo, que todos juntos en este Hogar, para estar en esta Navidad, como el centro de la atención. Mi amigo es amigo de Candy y el lazo que los une me incluye a mí. Así es que no me vean con esas caras porque en definitiva soy mejor que ustedes...

¿Suena horrible, verdad? Pues, yo no soy así, no me miren tan serios que no voy a matarlos. Muchas veces la gente piensa que los artistas somos petulantes, pero quiero que sepan que eso es mentira. Sólo nos dedicamos a exteriorizar la felicidad que da la tristeza...

Suena contradictorio, ¿verdad? Ya lo creo: muchas veces he tenido que hablar de la manera en que no quería. Mi amigo siempre suele contarme sus cosas, creo que me ve como una confidente. Hablamos a solas por horas, casi días, y generalmente cuando somos interrumpidos aparentamos serenidad. Enjugamos las lágrimas del otro para evitar que crean que somos débiles...

Ah, para las cosas de la vida tengo muy mala memoria... Pero para el arte, la historia cambia... Tengo en mi mente casi todas las obras literarias del mundo, casi todos los poemas, las canciones... Y sin embargo, si no fuera por Candy, yo simplemente seguiría siendo una más del montón...

No recuerdo, porque es algo propio de la vida humana, cómo conocí a Candy. Lo único que sé es que un día desperté en su habitación, junto a todas sus bellas pertenencias y a su lado. Me sonrió de tal manera que creí que estaba en el cielo... Era un bello ángel de ojos verdes... Me dieron ganas de cantar, pero había pasado tanto tiempo en la intemperie, y había recibido tantos golpes hasta llegar allí, que mi voz parecía extinta. Ella intentó hacerme hablar, pero comprendió que yo necesitaba otro tipo de aires. Me sacó a dar un paseo...

Caminábamos por una colina tan bella como ésta, ¿siempre está así de verde, Padre Árbol? Supongo que sí, veo que Klin salta y se agita al escucharme, signo inequívoco de un asentimiento. Había un ejemplar bello, muy parecido a ti, Padre, en lo alto de la colina... Y fue cuando lo conocí...

Dicen que existe el amor a primera vista... Hasta ese momento yo, como artista creía que era una tontería siquiera pensarlo... Pero cuando lo ví, entendí que pasaría con él el resto de mis días...

Pocas personas me conocen, Klin, sólo me valoran por mis actos artísticos... Pero nadie sabe ciertamente que la felicidad que los embarga, o la tristeza que les inspiran mis obras son sólo reflejos de mis propios sentimientos... Vivir rodeada de gente como uno, sin esperar ser amados en algún lugar y en algún momento antes de la muerte, es un sentimiento que siempre compartiré con Candy.

También viví en un Hogar, pero yo nací allí y en ese mismo lugar me ofrecieron en adopción, en una adopción que fue más una venta... Tuve muchos hermanos y hermanas, me atrevería (sin exagerar) a decir que éramos miles. Ellos fueron encontrando hogares de artistas que aspiraban a que su nueva adquisición fuera un éxito... Pero como siempre he sido delicada de salud, me fueron dejando... Hasta que un día llegó ese ángel y terminé despertando en su habitación...

Mi ángel, Candy, ¡jamás podré terminar de agradecerte! Ese maravilloso día, ambos nos miramos fijamente y sentí enrojecer mi piel. Finalmente había encontrado un hogar y pensar que tú podías formar parte de él fue suficiente para que mi tristeza tornara en alegría...

Pero pronto me di cuenta, de que él era igual que yo: un artista casi frustrado, relegado por el mundo y por su propia familia. Y sin quererlo, o queriéndolo, su tristeza me invadió: lo único que salía de mi boca eran palabras tristes...

¿Alguien te ha dicho, Candy, que tienes la vena artística muy bien escondidita? Aquellos días en los que ni yo podía reanimarlo tú lograbas robarle una buena y sonora carcajada. Lamenté tanto cuando dejó de estar en tu mundo... Porque tú también dejaste de estar en el mío...

Creo que ya han hablado de lo que pasó con él y contigo durante su lejanía... Te diré que se dedicó a buscar otras fuentes de las cuales obtener la fuerza suficiente para sacar la felicidad que da la tristeza... Pero nunca lo logró hasta ese maravilloso día... Ahora que las cosas se van componiendo en tu vida y en la de tus dos mejores amigos, puedo, como oyes, cantar completamente feliz...

¡Gracias, muchas gracias por aplaudir! Esta alegría sólo se compara con la que mi amigo siente cada vez que hace algo artístico. Él no canta y yo no represento, así es que somos un buen complemento...

La Navidad viene llegando... Casi ya son las 12... He dejado de cantar y todos van entrando... Ustedes tres se han quedado fuera y comienzan a hablar del pasado... ¿por qué les gusta tanto hacerlo? Siento que se dañan, pero insisten... Eso los diferencia de mí: yo lloro al recordar mi antiguo hogar, en el que nadie me hacía caso hasta que llegaste tú, Candy...

Pero ya que mi amigo insiste en hacerme cantar, aprovecharé el instante para, en el proceso, explicarte algo que tal vez no entendiste bien: en ese maravilloso lugar donde nos presentaste, una noche tan fría, aunque menos acogedora que ésta, canté con la intención de expresar toda la felicidad que el dolor de su corazón tenía en ese momento...

Candy, mi dulce Candy... A veces decir adiós significa un hasta luego solamente, ¿por qué decidió alejarnos? Nunca lo entenderé, pero recuerdo perfectamente que la primera vez que conocí tu hogar su felicidad producto del dolor nos hizo cantar como nunca lo hemos hecho...

Hasta hace unos días, en que la vida de ustedes tres comenzó a tomar su giro correcto, sólo canté canciones tristes... La única que tú conociste de mis labios y otras que fue aprendiendo en el camino solitario de su vida... Ahora la felicidad que nos da la tristeza canta a través de mí, pero proviene de una tristeza que no mata, sino que cura. Esa noche Candy, se fue sin ti porque quería tu felicidad... Pero a la vez se fue contigo, llevándote con él en su bolsillo...

No me miren así, no soy una miniatura de Candy... Pero represento para mi amigo todo lo que de maravilloso puede tener el mundo, encerrado en una pequeña cosita de forma rectangular... Soy la voz de su corazón, la felicidad que le da la tristeza de su alma al ver una injusticia quebrantada o saborear el éxito después de un fracaso... Soy aquello que vale más que una cajetilla de cigarro... Soy el inicio de un bello amor de juventud... Soy

**La Armónica de Terry**


	5. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
